


I’ll Carry Your World

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Star vs. the Forces of Evil Season 4, Svtfoe, depending on how the rest of S4 goes, slight AU, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Set about 5 years after Season 4. Full of pure Starco fluff with a few surprises. Just my take on what would happen in the future as Star and Marco have matured, but are still very much the same. Best friends in love.





	I’ll Carry Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have this beta read, so I hope nothing feels rushed or OOC. I just reaaaally wanted to have it out before these next new episodes! 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated. See the end for more notes.

“ _Wow._ ”

Star and Marco said in unison.

Marco was panting, as he turned his head to look over at Star, who was laying beside him. They both were side by side on their backs, mirroring each other’s positions.

“I didn’t know it was possible to make out for three hours straight.” Marco said, still catching his breath.

Star, who was attempting the same thing, nodded back at him. “Me either.”

“It was nice, really nice! I uh—I just don’t know where the time went… I was supposed to be working on my essay…” Marco tediously sat up on the bed, looking around for his supplies that had fallen off during their canoodling.

Star propped her head up on her hand, her long blonde waves tumbled around them.

“I know, I’m sorry. I know how important this paper is to you, we just got… caught up. Like we always seem to do.” her cheeks turned pink as her mind wandered to the events that were going on a mere few minutes ago.

It had been this way ever since Star and Marco started dating five years ago.

They selfishly took advantage of their time when they had it, to compensate for the lost years they spend pining for each other.

“It’s okay, really. It helped me clear my mind.” Marco chuckled.

“Maybe you could write about this experience in your next psychology paper,” she joked. “ _Future Dr. Marco, Pretty Handsome Dude, on Interpersonal Relationships.”_

This caused the two to laugh harder for a few minutes, before Star lightly grabbed Marco’s hands, prompting him to look at her.

“In all seriousness, I’m so proud of you, Marco.  You’re going to be helping a lot of people. From working part time as a Sensei in training at the Dojo, on top of all that you already do for Mewni, and now you’re almost towards your goal of earning your Psychology Ph.D.? Offering up your kind heart and mindset to the world? I’m just super honored I got to be your first first patient.”

The callback to when he first became _Dr. Marco, Ph.D._ and helped her with sleep spelling made Star smile.  

She watched her best friend become many things over the years, and this new chapter in his life was exciting for the both of them.

“Staaar,” he playfully whined. “You can’t just say those things to me, how am I ever going to get my paper done?” Marco nudged closer and cupped her face. His hands were warm and inviting, drawing her in.

Star smirked at Marco, pleased with the effect she had on him. “Well, you’re also a misunderstood bad boy aren’t you? You could always finish it another time…”

They both were caught in a dizzying spell of love. They started leaning in again for another battle for dominance when there was a loud knock at his door.

All of a sudden, a tiny voice came from the other side.

“Marco? Is Star still here? Can I see her?” 

Marco dipped his head low and bit his lip, smiling up at Star. “Well it’s that time, I guess.” He said quietly.

Star giggled at her boyfriend before leaping up off the bed to answer the door. She quickly brushed herself off to not look so disheveled.

She was greeted by little Mariposa hugging her tightly around the waist, and Angie, who glanced over at Marco with a sheepish expression on her face.

“Sorry dear, she couldn’t wait any longer, she wanted to show you something.”

“I made you this!” Mariposa burst, as she released Star from the hug and held up a circular item.

It was a paper crown, completely covered in colors of the rainbow, glitter, and little star stickers.

“Oh, Mariposa I love it!” Star exclaimed, gently taking the arts and craft and placing it on her head. “Thank you.”

This caused Star to receive another hug as her boyfriend’s baby sister beamed at her. “Do you want to play with me? We can make more!”

“Mariposa, sweetie, Star is spending time with Marco right now—” Angie started to say before Star interjected.

“I would love to go play! Besides, Mrs. Diaz, it’ll give you some time to rest, and Marco can do his schoolwork in peace.” Star’s eyes flickered towards Marco as he grinned back at her.

Angie gave Star a knowing, thankful smile. They knew Star didn’t mind bonding with Mariposa.

“YAY! Thank you big brother!” Mariposa ran over to Marco and kissed him on the cheek before skipping out of room while pulling Star along with her. 

“I’ll come get you when I’m finished!” Marco said to her as the door shut. He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

His sister certainly seemed to have inherited qualities from all three of the Diaz’s.

Their father’s knack for creating artwork, their mother’s kind spirit, and just like Marco since he was fourteen: an abundant love for Star.

Mariposa had grown incredibly close to Star. For the past five years since she was born, Mariposa was used to Star’s company. Anytime Star would agree to play with Mariposa it seemed like fireworks were exploding inside of her.

It was magical to witness.

————————————————————-

About an hour and a half later after writing down hardcore psychology jargon, Marco walked into the living room of his childhood home to find his dad quietly working on his newest canvas painting, while Star was sitting on the couch with Mariposa who was fast asleep on her lap.

“Hey,” Star said to Marco, softly smiling at him. “All done?”

He nodded and sat down next to them. “How did everything go?”

“Oh we had tons of fun.” Star gestured to the coffee table covered with endless stacks of paper, glue, and glitter. “Even your dad joined in for a bit! After a while she got sleepy so I told her some stories and she’s been napping ever since.”

They spoke in hushed tones, careful not to wake her.

The sight of Mariposa sleeping contently in Star’s arms made Marco’s heart swell up.

Star noticed him looking at her in a daze, as per usual. She pursed her lips and whispered “What’re you thinking about?”

Marco nodded his head to the door.

“Let’s go take a walk.”

Star agreed, and got up from the couch, cautiously placing Mariposa’s head on a pillow and tucked in the blankets for extra comfort. She continued to sleep soundly. 

“Have fun kids.” Rafael whispered to Star and Marco, patting Marco’s head as Marco walked over to hold the front door open for Star. 

“See you later Mr. Diaz.” She waved goodbye as they headed out.

————————————————————— 

Echo Creek was particularly quiet that evening. No one else seemed to be around. The wind was whistling, and it had gotten dark since she last went outside. 

The two walked side by side together, holding hands as Star absentmindedly swung them back and forth.

Taking walks felt like a guilty pleasure, especially since they almost always used dimensional scissors to travel.

With Star being Queen of Mewni, and Marco taking college courses while balancing going back and to Mewni and Earth, it was nice to have peaceful moments together.

Star sighed happily.

“Thanks again for hanging out with Mariposa while I finished my work.” Marco piped up.

“Of course Marco! You know I always have fun with her. It’s a nice break from all the Queen duties on Mewni… I’m happy we got to visit. Plus, my mom didn’t mind taking some of the load. I think a part of her still misses it.”

“You’re a natural with her. Mariposa, I mean.” Marco let a beat go by.

“I know we’ve talked about this before, but… do you still want kids of your own some day?”

Star looked over at Marco tediously. It was unusual for him to question her like this, since he already knew the answer. She searched his face, curious to know what he was up to.

“Well, yeah, I mean, one day I’d like to start a family of my own. I love bonding with Mariposa, and the Buff-babies who’ve grown up right before our eyes, it’s just…”

Star had been reluctant to share this part. She sucked in a breath before continuing.

“I don’t exactly know if I’d do a good job. I had a different relationship with my parents—with my mom—growing up. I love them dearly, they did the best they could, you know that, but I’m not sure if I know how to properly provide that motherly guidance to my child. I’m still learning how to guide Mewni. I feel like… in a way I had to grow up so fast, I wouldn’t want to put my kid under that type of pressure…”

Star was too preoccupied babbling nervously about her fears that she hadn’t realized they stopped walking.

They were right outside the Stop & Slurp.

They’d been here countless times before, she could’ve walked there with her eyes closed. 

Star looked at Marco quizzically, and then up at the building.

“Did we run out of Captain Blanche’s Sugar Seeds already? Damn, Diaz. I thought I had it bad with the cereal…” she started to joke but stopped when he didn’t respond.

In fact, he hadn’t said anything since she started talking about kids.

Maybe she freaked him out.

_Oh no._

Her blue eyes went wide into panic mode before they were met with soft brown ones that eased her negative thoughts from running wild.

“I brought us here because this Gas & Sip holds special value. It’s where we first connected. Not met, but connected. I think about that night all the time.

Listen, I didn’t mean to fluster you by talking about babies and all that, I’m just glad you still want to have a child because I think you’d make an _amazing_ mother just like you’re an amazing _Queen_ , and not to be too bold but I hoped that someday in the future I’d be the dad of _said baby_ , but before we think about being parents I was hoping we could think about this first.”

Star’s breath hitched. With every word, her heartbeat sped up. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“What are you—”

Marco knelt down on one knee in front of Star, right outside the Gas & Sip where they first bonded by battling monsters together, and pulled out a box from the pocket of his hoodie. 

“I’ve already gotten your father _and_ mother’s blessings, and I’ve discussed this with my parents because I wanted to do this properly, Star. I wanted to make sure that everything goes right for you because…”

He inhaled, his eyes bore into her, full of sincerity and fondness.

“I would rather wear wet socks for the rest of my days than not be with you. Meeting _you_ was the _best thing_ that’s ever happened to me. You changed my life for the better. Star you make me a better person. My heart is yours. It has been, since we were fourteen.

I’m endlessly enamored with your smile, laugh, your spirit, intelligence, leadership… and most of all, _heart,_ that is unmatched. I’ve cherished every moment we’ve spent together. I’ve been blessed to call you my _best friend_ for all of these years, and then the desire and longing for you to become _my girlfriend_ miraculously came true and now, I’m hoping I can add _my_ _wife_ to this list…”

Marco shakily opened the box to reveal a dainty silver engagement ring. In the middle was a heart shaped diamond, with two blue round topaz diamonds surrounding it.

Star was stunned. The ring was gorgeous.

“The outside represents our two worlds.” Marco pointed to the diamonds.

“The heart represents Mewni, and the shape of your cheek marks that I adore so much. The topaz diamonds are your December birthstones that represent Earth, where you met me, and the inside…”

Marco gently picked up the ring and tilted it so she could get a better look. Engraved in the center read _“to my best friend”._

“The inside represents _us. Our best friendship. Our love that came from it._ Battling the forces of evil together. Continuing to discover new worlds. Jamming out to Love Sentence. Having Captain Blanche’s Sugar Seed date nights. Raising the laser puppies, and eventually in this new chapter, raising our kids together. I give you my devotion.

I know we have a lot going on right now, with Mewni, Earth, you being Queen, my jobs and degree, but we can balance it out, like we always do. I don’t want to pressure you. We don’t have to rush into a wedding or do anything right away, but if one thing is for certain it’s that I’ll _always_ be here for you. I’ll forever be happy Star, as long as I have you by my side.”

Throughout his speech, the adoration on Star’s face remained unfaltered as she was mesmerized by his words.

Marco had never shied away from his emotions and that was one of the many things she admired about him. 

Her nervous goofball, who she was proud of for getting through a speech like that.

As Marco got older he was better with expressing his words. Still it was an intense moment and she was certain his guts were going just as wild.

Nevertheless, Star gave him strength to continue, as she always did.

“ _Star Butterfly, will you marry me_?”

“ _Yes_.”

It was the quietest she’d ever been. Tears filled her eyes.

This was something she’d only ever dreamed of, and now it was actually happening. With the one person she’d always hoped it would be with.

“ _Yes_. Yes, yes, yes…” Star said in happy sobs over and over, as her brain caught up with her heart and processed what was happening.

Marco gingerly took Star’s left hand, and slid the engagement ring on her finger.

His eyes welled up with tears to match hers.

“I’m marrying my best friend.” she cried, staring at her ring.

“I love you so much.” He said to her, as his tears were falling faster.

Star closed her eyes while smiling, reveling in the feeling.

“I love you too, Marco Diaz.”

Star reached out and took Marco’s hands, pulling him up back to her level.

In a split second, his lips captivated hers.

Despite the numerous times they’ve kissed over the years, this one felt different.

It was tender and passionate, filled with love, lust, and everything in between.

Star and Marco indulged themselves in what this meant for them. They already vowed to be in each other’s lives for as long as they lived, but marriage would seal the deal.

Star tugged on Marco’s hair, and let her hands travel to his abs that he graciously didn’t mind her gawking over. Meanwhile Marco was busy, going from tangling his hands through her hair to caressing her cheeks that were glowing bright pink from the desire.

Their lips moved together in perfect harmony.

For a few minutes they forgot where they were.

When they finally mutually broke apart to catch their breath, Star leaned her head on Marco’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Star was home.

She looked up at him. This man whom she loved more than anything. 

“Marco?”

“Yeah Star?”

“I’d _really_ like to continue this uh, celebration, and take it somewhere private…”

he hummed in agreement,

“But since we’re here… mind if we pick up some more boxes of Captain Blanche’s Sugar Seeds first?” She smiled wide at him.

Marco laughed and kissed her head. He would never expect anything less.

Taking her left hand in his right, he let his fingers brush over her ring as they walked into the Gas & Sip.

Their life would continue to be one grand adventure together.

Star and Marco had an entire future to look forward to, and they couldn’t wait to see what was to come. 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely nervous writing Star and Marco because I wasn’t sure if I could get their personalities down, especially as 20 year olds, but I tried my best. Slight AU depending on how the rest of Season 4 plays out. 
> 
> I know some readers might be taken aback by early 20 year olds talking about having children but given the type of lives they’ve lived since they were teens, I think they were entitled to a conversation like that.


End file.
